Team NACT
by ArkD4v1d
Summary: Hope you like my story.
1. Chapter 1: Snake in the grass

**Sorry i haven't posted stuff in a while i have school work as well and an automotive mechanics class so i'll try getting stuff posted as fast as i can.**

 **Chapter 1: Snake in the Grass**

It was a silent night in the small town of Patch. The only noises that could be heard was the wind blowing through the trees, chimes ringing and the footsteps of the figure of dressed in black walking into the woods.

The figure was wearing a black unzipped hoodie with a black cobra with silver eyes sitting in front of a silver flame. He also had on a white t-shirt, faded black jeans, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves with the snake on the back of them. He had two sheathes hanging of his left hip, while eight smaller sheaths were hidden under his jacket for his throwing knives.

As he walked he took in his surroundings enjoying the moonlight. Suddenly, he heard a chorus of growls behind him. Turning he saw eight beowolves and two ursa coming out of the shrubbery with all the crimson eyes of the grim staring at him with hunger in their eyes.

The figure reached up and pulled down his hood revealing short black hair and hazel eyes with black slits for pupils. He quickly got two throwing knives which he called Venom Strike. Throwing them with precision he hit both ursa in an unarmored spot on their chests. Both grim froze on the spot thanks to a paralyzing agent on the blades. He then drew both of his swords and got into his battle stance. Pointing the sword in his left hand which was a silver wazashi at the ground while his right hand sword a silver katana was aimed at the sky. ( **AN: This is a stance i used in Live Action Roleplay a.k.a LARP it worked well with dual nerf swords.** ) He named the set Moonlight Sonata. Shooting himself forward he spun decapitating two beowolves. He jumped dodging a swipe from one beowolf, but it swung overhanded striking him out of the air and into a tree.

After getting up he felt really annoyed. When he looked up he had snake fangs in his mouth which only grow when he is really angry. Activating his semblance scales appeared all over his body covering every inch of skin and clothing. His eyes were covered in a thin layer of skin ( **Some snakes do this.** ) that only he could see through. The scales were black with a light greyish smoke design. Now armored he charged the group again tackling the grim who struck him into the woods. He then turned to see another beowulf strike out at him only for the strike to stop dead on the armor. With one quick flick of his wrists he severed its torso from its waist. He then dashed forward decapitating or slicing the other wolves in half. As he was catching his breath he heard more growling looked and saw the paralysis wore off on the ursas. He felt his aura weakening and his armor would deteriorate. With speed and accuracy he embedded both swords into the hearts of the two grim.

When the last ursa hit the ground his armor disappeared with his aura depleted. He started to walk back towards town, but had the feeling he forgot something. Hearing a snarl he happened to turn in time to see the beowulf he had tackled away lunging at him. However, it didn't reach him as it was punched by a flaming fist.

The figure knew exactly who the newcomer was looking at the man he said. "Thanks Uncle Argo." The teen said. "You're welcome Nero." Argo replied. "Now let's get back you have to pack and head out to beacon tomorrow." "Kay let's get back i'm tired anyway." Nero replied.

When both got back to Nero's house Argo passed out on the couch while Nero went to his room and crashed on his bed. In the morning Nero got up, showered, packed and ate breakfast. He grabbed his duffelbag and went out to his motorcycle.( **The hexer from GTA 5 with white and black stripes.** ) As soon as he reached it another bike with two female riders stopped in front of him. The driver was blonde and laughing at her sister holding on for dear life with her black hair with red highlights messed up from the wind. Nero chuckled. "Morning Yang, Morning Ruby." "Morning Nero." Ruby said recovering from the ride. "Sup." was all Yang said. Nero hopped on his bike with his duffelbag over his shoulder and put on his black helmet with snake fangs on the visor. Suddenly Yang had idea that was fun for her and Nero. "Hey wanna race to the airship docks." "Your on." Nero accepted. "Do i have a say in this I don't even have a helmet." "OH yeah here this is from me to congratulate you on skipping two grades." he pulled a black helmet with roses on it from him bag tossing it to her. "Thank you." "Your welcome now are you ready." she nodded and both Yang and Nero Took of towards the dock for the airship taking the to become protectors of Reminant known as hunters and huntresses.(Story is from Nero's point of view.)

( **Thanks if you liked this and as for my fallout story i'll try getting the second chapter out when i can until then thanks for reading. -ArkD4v1d** )


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

The bikes zoomed into the motorpool of the docking bay. Both parking at the same time "Aww man a tie." Yang said as she heard chuckling behind her, looking to see Nero laughing. Ruby looked over "What is so funny?" she asked looking confused. Nero took off his helmet smiling "I was going three fifths of my top speed." he answered, then laughed at their shocked faces. But, he figured it was time to go. So he got up grabbing his keys and dufflebag.

When they got to the airship dock they realized they were half an hour early so they waited. By the time the airship opened thirty or more others showed up. Nero being the first one on went to the back and sat down, while Ruby and Yang went to enjoy the after what seemed like forever everybody had gotten on the airship and it took off.

Some people who were enjoying the view went to sit down. Nero was reading a book that he pulled out of his bag. His attention was grabbed by a girl's voice "Is it okay if I sit here?" looking up meeting a pair of dark green eyes with his hazel eyes. Nero then registered what she said "Oh yeah here you go." he said moving his dufflebag to the floor.

When she sat down, she noticed the book in Nero's hands "What is your book about?" she asked. He looked at her "It's called Bonechiller, it's about a kid and his friend getting attacked by some monster and now him and his friends who are army brats need to hunt down the monster before it kills them." he explained. She nodded acceptingly, then pulled a book of her own " I'm in the middle of reading the Vladimir Tod series it's about a teenage vampire who was born from a human and vampire, along with his friend Henry they have to deal with vampires along with vampire slayers trying to kill them and they have to deal with high school problems as well." She summarized. Nero nodded, while looking at the book with interest "Sounds like a nice series, uh what your name again?" Both just realizing they dont know each others names. She smiled "I'm Chelsea Estral from Atlas." she answered. Nero chuckled "I'm Nero Krell from Patch." he said introducing himself. They chatted for a while before the airship docked. They were the last ones off passing someone bent over a trashcan.

They were walking next to together not really knowing anyone else. They stepped into a clearing where Nero saw Ruby fall over into a luggage cart. He was about to step in and help her when a white haired girl walked up and yelled "You dunce watch where you are going." she ordered. Stepping up behind the white haired girl was a boy who looks related to her with the same hair and eye color. He placed a hand on her shoulder "Calm down Weiss i'm sure it was an accident right miss." he asked Ruby. she looked at him "Yeah it was and i'm really sorry." She replied.

Nero now decided to intervene he and Chelsea walked up And he looked at Ruby "What happened Ruby?" he asked her. She was about to answer when Weiss cut in "She knocked over all of my suitcases full of dust right Atorious." she stated angrily. Atorious turned to Weiss giving her a stern glare "It was an accident and she said sorry." he said still glaring at her. Then dropping the glare turned to Nero "I'm Atorious Schnee and Ice Queen here is my bossy cousin Weiss Schnee." he introduced holding out his hand which Nero shook "I'm Nero, this is Chelsea and little red here is Ruby." Atorious nodded "Pleasure to meet you." Now noticing the clock "We should be getting to orientation." Nero said and they all walked to the auditorium.

Ruby found Yang instantly standing in the front row with a dirty blonde haired girl. Little Red stomped up and scolded her sister for ditching her. When they stopped yang told us that after she left Ruby, she ran into the girl behind her and told us Her name was Terra Nova. Everyone introduced themselves and talked until Ozpin got on the microphone.

After Ozpin gave us his brief speech about what we'll be doing here we all went to the cafeteria and set their sleeping areas. Later that night Nero was sitting on his sleeping bag reading and listening to music. He noticed that it was dark in the room he looked up and saw he was the only one awake. So he turned off his music and marked his page before going to bed himself.

 **AN: Hope you like the new chapter and thanks again for reading.**

 **-ArkD4v1d**


	3. Chapter 3:Initiation

**OK, here is Chapter 3 for you guys sorry for taking to long to get it out. I think I should start saying that I don't own RWBY.**

 **And to EdgeMaster: I was originally thinking of a wakazashi but I thought about it and a survival knife would fit better. So thanks for that.**

Nero woke up around 4:15 in the morning seeing the sun starting to rise outside. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Looking around he saw he was the first one awake. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

After he got dressed he decided to go sit on a bench outside the cafeteria and wait for everyone to get up. About half an hour later he saw alot of students getting up and getting ready. He read a couple chapters of his book before his stomach rumbled.

He went back in seeing the tables were set up and people were eating. He got himself a cup of orange juice with a plate of bacon and eggs. Looking around the tables he finds Ruby and Yang. When he started heading over to them when he heard "Hey Nero over here." looking over to see Chelsea waving him over.

Sitting down next to the green eyed girl he smiled " Good Morning Chelsea." he told her. She smiled back. "Do you know when Initiation starts?" She asked. Nero thought for a second. "I think it starts at 7:30." He replied, then checked his watch seeing it was 7:05. They both quickly ate and went to the armory to get their gear.

Nero got to his locker and grabbed his throwing knife sheathes along with his sword and knife. He looked to Chelsea's locker which was next to his and saw her retrieve an assault rifle with a bayonet. "Nice gun you got their." Nero complimented her. "Thank you I call it Razor Shot." She replied happily. "What are your weapons called?" He chuckled. " My sword and knife are called Moonlight Sonata, while my throwing knives are called Venom Strike." He answered moving part of his hoodie to showing her some of his throwing knives. He looked at his watch seeing it was now 7:23. We better go.

When they arrived at the cliff they saw the rest of the students were standing on panels on the ground. After they stepped up on their own. Nero was busy wondering why the were standing on a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. He heard ozpin mention a landing strategy and how teams are made. He suddenly felt the panel he was standing on shift under him. "Wait what ?" Nero said confused but got his answer as he was now flying into the forest with one thing in mind. " _SERIOUSLY_ ". He saw he stopped ascending and started to fall to the ground. He activated his semblance covering himself in armor made of scales to take the impact.

When he stood up he let his armor disappear. "Did he really have to throw us of the side of a cliff I mean i know he looks old, but he can't be that senile can he." Nero said aloud. "I couldn't agree more."Said a voice behind him. Turning around his hazel eyes locked with the blue ones of Atorious Schnee. "I mean who flings their students off the side of of a cliff." Both the boys chuckled. "So looks like me and you are on a team then." Nero asked. "Yep looks like it." Atorious confirmed. "At least it's not your cousin no offense." Nero said looking at the white haired boy who responded with "None taken she even annoys me with how much of a control freak she is." After a couple of seconds of silence they started laughing.

However it didn't last long as they heard gunshots to Nero's left and felt the ground shake. "What was that?" Atorious asked. "I don't know and we definitely won't find out standing here." Nero said running in the direction of the gunshots. They came to a little clearing where they saw Chelsea and Terra surrounded by grimm. Chelsea looked over and yelled. "Oh, thank Monty we have backup."

Nero drew Moonlight Sonata and attacked to Beowolves from behind burying both blades into both of their skulls ending them instantly. He also notice a couple beowolves and and ursa burning, while Atorious held a steaming cutlass in his right hand and was now shooting a revolver with his left.

While he was distracted he failed to notice the beowulf sneak up behind him. He heard two shots fire off and the grimm fell dead. "Thanks Chels I owe you one." Nero said. She just smiled and nodded before turning back to see the remaining grimm either being burned or frozen by Terra's Tonfas which doubled as a flamethrower and ice beam. When she stopped firing she slammed her weapons to the ground and sent a wave of dirt and stone burying anything in front of it.

When they sheathed their weapons they met in the middle of the clearing. "Thank Oum you guys showed up when you did I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." Chelsea said with joy and Terra nodded in agreement. "It was no problem at all." Nero and Atorious said at the same time.

They heard screaming above them. Looking up Nero and Atorious yelled "HOW" at the same time seeing Ruby and Weiss clinging to a Nevermore's foot. "Let's follow them." Nero stated before they took off. When the closed in on a clearing they saw Ruby land on Yang. A scream was heard above everyone. Remembering Weiss. Nero ran a couple of feet and turn around kneeling with his hands cupped in front of him. Atorious instantly ran stepping in Nero's hand as he was flung upwards toward s his cousin. He caught Weiss and activated a glyph to slow their descent to the ground.

When on the ground everyone gathered around. "Nice throw Nero how did you know it would work?" Yang asked. "I didn't I just thought that the interruption of the momentum would make the landing less painful." Nero replied. Earning a shocked expression from everyone. "What?" he asked confused. "So you threw me to lessen the impact on Weiss by her sharing the pain with me?" Atorious asked. "Now that you mention it it was a crappy idea." Nero said facepalming and looking down. "Hey cheer up Nero it worked at least." Ruby and Chelsea said to him. "Thanks." he said.

He stood up and looked at the ruins full of chess pieces. "Why are these here?" Nero asked. "My guess is these are the relics we need." said a girl with a black bow. "My name is Blake Belladonna by the way." She extended her hand out. "Nice to meet you Blake I am Nero Krell." he replied as he shook her hand. He walked over to the Black Knight Pieces and passed one to Chelsea who looked confused "Why did you give me this?" Looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "It is what decides teams." he responded. "Oh, okay." She said in understanding.

Ruby grabbed the white knight piece seeing as how her sister had the other one. They were about to head back to the cliff when the nevermore came back and Ruby dashed out to try and fight it as a deathstalker came out of nowhere and smacked her into one of the broken pillars with a pained yelp. Yang ran over to her sister to help her up.

Everyone, but Nero was by Ruby when Yang and Ruby saw Nero they paled when then saw him open his mouth revealing his fangs. Chelsea went to see what was wrong when Yang pulled her back. "Don't get close to him look at his eyes." She stated. Everyone paled when they saw the feral look in his eyes. "Whats going on with him?" Atorious asked. "This happens when someone hurts his friends and family he lets his primal side loose on them." Ruby said.

Nero didn't want to hold back but he doesn't want to terrify his friends. Turning to them. "Start off towards the cliff." he said before his body was being covered by scales. He charged the Deathstalker when he saw his friends leave the clearing. The scorpion grimm struck out at Nero only for him to dodge and grab the point of its stinger which he proceeded to to rip off and ram it into the grimm's head before it fell dead. He slowly started to breathe and calm himself down before going to find his friends, who had watched the entire scene play out with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Thought I told you to start off to the cliff." Nero said in a calm voice. "We got worried and came back." Chelsea said. "How did you do all that?" Nero looked at the ground. "What you saw was the reason I told you guys to go I didn't want to scare you guys.

The rest looked at each other and Atorious asked the question they all wondered. "Are you able to control your primal side?" Nero looked down."I don't know I have never tried." Then they heard a screech above them looking up they saw the nevermore dive bombing at them. Nero pulled three Venom Strikes out of his hoodie and threw them at the nevermore, which stopped dead frozen and hit the ground. Nero pulled his sword and stabbed the nevermore through the brain killing it instantly. They all decided not to waste time and quickly got to cliff before anymore grimm attacked.

After they got to the cliff they handed over their pieces. "Well done now go to the cafeteria and wait for the others to finish."Ozpin told them. When the got there they noticed Nero looked really tired and passed out on the table. They were confused, but when His scroll beeped revealing his aura was at 8% and just let him sleep.

Later Nero was pronounced the leader of team NACT (Nacht) and Ruby was pronounced leader of Team RWBY (Ruby). They got assigned dorm rooms and moved their stuff into it. Nobody noticed Nero had changed into his nightwear and was already asleep in his bed. Nero slept peacfully awaiting the next day.

 **Well there it is chapter 3 hope you like it Isat here for 5 hour typing and i'm tired so Goodnight everyone** _ **Ark Out.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Scars of the Past

**AN: I want to know if anybody wants me to add Team JNPR to the story. If you do tell me and i will add them. Also I don't own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 4: Scars of the Past**

Nero woke up around 4:30 in the morning. He sat up rubbing his eyes and shivered when the blanket fell from his torso. Looking down he realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked around and saw Atorious in the bed next to his and Terra in the bed at the end both sound asleep. He looked and saw his pillow had his shirt on it.

"You woke up and took it off around 10:15 last night." Chelsea said coming out of the bathroom in her uniform drying her hair with a green towel. Nero jumped and turned to look at her. "Oh, okay." he replied as he stood up and grabbed his uniform. Before he could step towards the bathroom he noticed Chelsea looking at his chest.

"What happened to chest Nero?" Chelsea asked a bit to loud as it woke up the rest of his team. Atorious was rubbing his eyes while Terra was stretching her arms. When both looked at the two standing near their leaders bed. "Why did you speak so loud and what do you mean something happened to his chest." Atorious said. Nero sighed and turned to show the four scars each were 5 cm wide and went from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Jeez, what did you do?" Terra said with some concern in here voice. "I'll tell you when I finish showering." was all he said before going to the bathroom. It took him 20 minutes to shower, brush his teeth, and get dressed. When he got out he noticed the others unpacking. He decided to push his bed into the corner and grab his bag then grabbed a thin black blanket and replaced the red blanket he used last night. He then put a desk next to his bed. He took out some schematics and blueprints to make parts for his bike Sidewinder and hung them above his desk.

When he finished he noticed that the others finished and looked at him expectantly. "Alright, get situated and I'll tell you." Nero said pulling out his chair, turning it towards them and sitting down. "Alright Do you want me to explain the events leading up to the moment or no?" They looked at each other and nodded. He checked his watch and saw it was 6:05.

"Ok, so about 12 years ago I was playing around my house pretending to be a hunter like Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow Branwen. I was picking up sticks and pretended the were swords. I would walk about a foot or so into the forest and start swinging the sticks around pretending that I was slaying grim. What I didn't expect was my parents had no idea where I was at and my mom was scared that I wouldn't com back. Even though it was just my mom who was scared it still caught the attention of a beowulf. Well I was just about to head back to my house when I heard a growl behind me. Turning around the beowulf was about 5 feet away from me watching. Being 5 years old my first reaction was to scream and run away, but it wasn't a great idea as the thing chased me to the middle of my yard before it jumped over me and swung it's arm catching me in the chest." Nero explained. "How did you survive?" Atorious asked. "Lucky for me a huntsmen passed by just in time to stop the grim from doing anything more as he kicked the legs of the grim sending it to the ground and stomped it's head in." The three just had a look that showed they were thinking about how brutal that sounds.

"What happened after that?" Terra said eager to hear the rest. "My mom, dad and sisters Izdara and Sederru came running out and saw the man pick me up and bring me to the house. He helped treating my wounds but we didn't have anything bandage wise he had to cauterize them." Nero said while tracing his scars through his shirt.

"That sounds horrible why would someone do that to a five year old?" Chelsea yelled. Nero chuckled. "He did it so I could be sitting here today." he said calming her down before continuing. "However he did do me one thing that I will pay him back for." he said smiling. "And that is?" Atorious said while rolling his hand. "He was also the one who taught me how to fight with a knife and to use throwing knives while Qrow taught me how to fight since i was friends with Ruby and Yang." Nero said with a smile on his face thinking of both his mentors. "What was the man's name?" Terra asked

"His name is Argo Chernyy he was the leader of Team ARGO here at Beacon." Nero told them. "He was on a team with Glynda, Ozpin and the thief Roman Torchwick who was actually his best friend." he told them. Checking his watch again he noticed they have been sitting there for an hour and a half so it was 7:35. "I think we should go get breakfast before heading to class." Nero told them before getting up with Chelsea seeing as Atorious and Terra were still in their nightwear.

"So should we check on your friends Ruby and Yang to make sure they are awake?" Chelsea asked. Nero shrugged. "Sure." was all he said as they went to Team RWBY's dorm. Only to hear yelling inside. "I guess they are awake." Nero said as him and Chelsea left for the lunchroom before starting their classes at 9 o'clock.

 **Thank for reading and thank you to Deadmen's Tale for letting me use his OC in my story. And like I said just tell me and I will add team JNPR next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Snake and Wolf

**Welcome back. The reason I haven't posted in awhile my computer was broken and I couldn't get to a computer till now. And i've decided to add Team JNPR to the story so enjoy. And I don't own RWBY just my team.**

 **Chapter 5: A Snake and Wolf**

When Nero and Chelsea got to the cafeteria they got food and sat down. Chelsea started thinking about when Nero got up, he had a faint green glow on his shoulders and a faint blue glow on his back.

"Hey Nero when you got up you had faint glows on your shoulders and back why is that?" She asked with confusion. Nero looked at her.

"That would be from the tattoos I got a couple years ago they glow from being dust infused." He said. Chelsea just looked at him wide eyed. " Calm down only one has bad side effects and that is only if I put too much aura into it."

"Too much aura into what now?" Atorious said sitting next to Chelsea scaring both of them both. "Jeez why so jumpy?"

"Sorry just didn't hear you walk up." Chelsea said "We were talking about the tattoos Nero has appearently they're dust infused."

"Dust infused tattoos that sounds dangerous." Terra said sitting down next to Nero.

"Eeeh it's not that bad the most dangerous one is on my back, but as I said it's only has side effects if I put too much aura into it." Nero explained.

"What elements do you have?" Atorious asked "I would like to know."

"The element on my back is electricity while my shoulders have wind dust." The snake faunas said. "They are actually pretty useful, but blows through aura depending on how much i use them in a battle."

The others were thinking as Nero checked his scroll. He saw it was 8:40 so he got up to dump his tray.

"See you guys at the classroom." He said waving and walking out the door. When he got to the classroom he went to the back corner and sat down. A minute later the rest of his team came in and sat down next to him.

About ten minutes later team RWBY came crashing through the door with another team just before the bell rang. The only one of them still standing was a boy with black hair with a magenta strip and magenta eyes. He was helping up a girl with orange hair and blue eyes. She looks like she just ate a truck load of sugar.

The next one was a girl with crimson red hair with a bronze circulet and bright green eyes standing up and wiping herself off before helping up what looks like her partner. Nero's eyes widened when he saw the blue eyes of the fimiliar blonde goofball.

"Jaune!" he whispered to himself. "Man haven't seen him since the Achieve Men concert last year."

The professor walked in and stood at the front of the room. After looking over his students a couple of times he introduced himself.

"Hello I am Professor Port and welcome to grim studies where you will learn all about the beasts of the world." He said "Now would anyone like to tell me the name of at least five grim."

Nero raised his hand and the professor nodded to him.

"There are Ursa, Beowolves, Boartusk, Deathstalker and Nevermore." Nero said.

"Good job lad." Port said. "Now today we will learn about beowolves, when I was a young lad I would…." Nero fell asleep.

"Nero wake up it's time for Oobleck's history class." Terra said shaking him awake. "I told Atorious and Chelsea to go while I get you."

"Huh oh thanks Terra." He said yawning and stretching. "Lets go." He looked towards her and noticed something that surprised him. "Hey can we talk on the way there cause I have a question for you?"

As Nero and Terra were walking out the door Nero saw her deep in thought probably wondering what he was going to ask.

"So when did you plan on telling us you were a faunas and a wolf faunas at that." Nero said seeing her stop eyes widened. "If you are wondering how I know I saw your tail when you turned away after you woke me up."

"I was going to tell you since you're our leader, but not the others because I don't know how they would react." She said with her head down and pulling the back of her skirt down a little more to hide her tail. "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret."

"Hey don't worry about it I won't judge you for not feeling comfortable about not telling them." He said with a smile, while placing a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him. "I'll keep it secret until your ready to tell them okay now smile I don't like to see my friends sad."

"Thank you Nero I needed that thank you for keeping it secret." She said with a smile and hugged him. Causing Nero's face to turn crimson with a blush. "Your a great person Nero."

"Your welcome now I think we should hurry up to class." He said and Terra nodded as they walked off.

When they walked in Nero and Terra sat next to Jaune who was sitting in the front row by himself. Nero sat down ready and tapped Jaune on the shoulder.

"Huh, oh hey did you need something?" He said turning around until he saw who it was. "Oh Nero I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Same here Jaune." Nero said. "Honestly thought I wouldn't see you here at Beacon."

Before they could talk more the teacher appeared out of nowhere and started talking as fast as Nero's motorcycle could drive. And about half an hour later after Nero gave up trying to listen the bell rung and it was time for combat class. Nero was so excited he finally had a class that would interest him.

When the class started Goodwitch explained what we will be doing and the rules for the spars. She also mentioned aura bars and and how when someone is below 15 percent they lose.

"Now students will be selected randomly for the spars, now lets see who fights first. She announced as 2 portraits appeared on the screen showing Nero and the orange haired girl from earlier. The first match is between Nero Krell from Team NACT versus Nora Valkyrie, please get your gear and come to the arena."

After getting his sword and knife he decided to put his hoodie and throwing knives in his locker leaving him in his shirt. When he got to the arena he saw Goodwitch and Nora waiting for him. He stood next to the professor and his opponent Goodwitch went over the rules one last time. He turned to shake Nora's hand.

"Good luck and here is to a good spar." He said.

"Same goes for you." Nora said with a happy smile that turn mischievous smirk. "Now let battle."

They both went to one side of the ring and waited for Goodwitch to start the match. A buzzer sounded off and Nora shot towards him hammer ready to smash him into the ground. A green glow shone on Nero's left shoulder as he dashed right quicker than anybody could believe. To most it looked like a semblance, but his team knew it was one of his tattoos. Before Nora could strike again Nero had his sword out smacking the flat of the blade against her knuckles causing her to let go of her hammer. Nero then scaled over his left hand and deck Nora in the stomach sending her 5 feet away landing on her back. She went to get up, but was stopped by a scaled boot on her chest and a sword to her throat. Another buzzer sounded off ending the match.

"Winner Nero Krell." Goodwitch announced. "Well done Mister Krell now can you tell me what your opponent did wrong?"

"She didn't take into account her opponent may have different types of advantages over her, like my scales or my faunas heritage." Nero answered taking his foot off Nora's chest and handing her hammer that he picked up back to her. "Of course not many people fight faunas with reflexes as fast as the eye can see, but a straight hammer swing would be a great strategy if she would have done a feint attack tricking her opponents to block a fake attack."

"Very good and great pointers for you miss Valkyrie." The Professor told the girl. "Thank you may return to your seats."

On their way back to their seats Nora was asking Nero how he moved so fast to dodge her hammer. He told her about the tattoos

The rest of the class passed by after a couple of fights the bell rang signifying the end of classes and the beginning of a work day for Nero at the One-Armed Bandit. Argo had told him he had to bartend tonight and it was going to be busy. So he went back to his room to get his uniform.

"Hey guys I have to go to work." Nero informed his team. "I'll be back later." He saw Atorious and Chelsea nod, while Terra spoke up.

"Hey Nero can I come with you I kinda want to talk to you and see a little bit of Vale?" Terra asked. "If you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine I just got to get changed." He said.

About 5 minutes later he came from the bathroom dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a gray vest, some black dress pants and gray dress shoes. He nodded to Terra and they left for the airship to Vale.

When they got off the airship they walked to Nero's bike Sidewinder. He gave Terra his helmet and scaled over his head. They arrive at the Bar 'n Grill within minutes. Getting off the bike they walked inside. Nero walked up to the 8 foot tall man with one arm and they started talking. Nero waved over to them.

"Terra this is my trainer and boss Argo Chernyy and Argo this is one of my teammates Terra Nova." Nero introduced them.

"Welcome Terra have a seat anywhere and Nero will serve you drinks, while I cook you any food you want. Argo said as Nero went behind the bar to start taking orders.

She walked over to the bar and sat down waiting for Nero to finish his current order. When he was finished he walked right over to her. He showed her the drink menu and waited for her order.

"I'll take a lemon iced tea." Terra ordered. "With some ice and a straw?"

"Coming right up." Nero said smiling as he went to one of mini fridges behind the bar. He grabbed a small piture of tea and pour it in a glass, before putting 4 ice cubes in with a straw right after. "Here you go one lemon iced tea with ice and a straw."

"Thanks Nero." She said reaching for her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry first one is on me." He said "Besides you wanted to talk about something." He looked at her leaning against the bar ready to listen.

"It's about what you said earlier about how we would wait until I was comfortable to tell the others I am a faunas." Terra said looking up to see him nod with a face of understanding. "I wanted to tell them when we were back in the dorm room, but got a nervous feeling about telling them when you said you were leaving." She said looking back to her drink.

"So you want me there with you incase they get angry with you or me about keeping it a secret from them?" He asked seeing her nod was all he needed to know looking at the clock he saw it was 5:15. "Alright my shift ends around 8, but I stay and clean till 8:30 so you can hang around here until then okay." He smiled at her to show he had her back making her smile too.

They spent the rest of the time talking when Nero wasn't taking orders. They found out that they like some of the same music and bands. They were laughing when Argo came up to them and start telling jokes about his time at Beacon when he landed on Roman Torchwick or what he said when he first used his rifle Misguided Sight that hung over the bar.

When it 8: 10 after everyone left leaving only Terra, Nero and Argo in the building. Terra offered to help clean so she was sweeping the floor, while Argo wiped down the bar and Nero cleaned the dishes. They finished in 15 minutes and Nero and Terra were getting ready to leave when Argo stopped them.

"Hey Nero I got something for you." he said placing a box on a table in front of them. "I got you these to congratulate you on getting into Beacon and becoming a team leader none the less.

Opening the box he saw 2 silver .44 magnum revolvers with black grips. He picked them both up and aimed them at the wall getting a feel for them and their weight. Looking back at the box he found two holsters for them. He attached the holsters on each hip and put the guns in them before turning to Argo and shaking his hand.

"Thank you Argo." Nero said with some gratitude. "They are perfect what are they called?"

"They are called Viper's Fangs." The 8 foot tall man answered. "Here this is the ammo I got for you it's like the rounds I use in my rifle so remember don't use them in spars." Nero nodded before looking at the clock and realizing they have 12 minutes to catch the last airship to Beacon.

"Blyad." Nero yelled yelling in russian from hanging around Argo too much. "We gotta go seeya Argo."

"Goodnight to you both and come back again sometime Terra." he said waving goodbye to them.

"I will goodbye." She responded running out the door with Nero.

They parked Sidewinder in the motorpool and ran to catch the airship. They boarded just as the doors shut. They looked around seeing they were alone on the airship. Looking at each other they started chuckling which turned into full blown laughter.

"Well that was close we don't need to get in trouble this early into the year." Nero said between laughs. Terra just nods still in a fit of laughter. When they finally calmed down and caught their breathe Nero turned to Terra "So what do you want to do until we get there?"

"I don't know maybe we can just watch the view until we get there." she said waking over and sitting next to the window watch the ground go bye in the moonlight. Nero went over and sat next to her. "It looks so pretty."

"Yeah it does I feel like I could watch this all night." He said. He then felt her lean over putting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her hugging her to his side.

They sat like that for a minute or two before Terra lifted her head and turned to Nero who turned to meet her eyes. They didn't know when it happened, but they both leaned in to meet in a kiss. When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes to see any kind of doubt in them. When they found none they kissed one more time before the airship had docked.

"Well I guess thats 2 thing to inform them about." Nero said making both of them chuckle. "You ready tell them?"

"Huu, yeah i'm ready lets go." She said smiling before taking Nero's hand leading him to the dorm room.

When they got there Chelsea was reading her Vladimir Todd book while Atorious was going over some notes. They turned towards the door to see a smiling Terra and Nero holding hands. Atorious was the first to speak up.

"Sp I take it you guys are a thing now." he said chuckling when they both nodded their heads. "Well congratulations you too."

"Yeah congrats guys." Chelsea said putting down her book.

"You ready to tell them?" Nero said turning to Terra who nodded. "Terra has something to tell you guys."

"I'm a wolf faunas and I was hiding it from you guys because I didn't know how you would react." She said looking down "I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you guys."

Chelsea and Atorious both stood up and walked over to her to Tarra's surprise Chelsea hugged her and Atorious put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't mind that your a faunas you are my friend and always will be." Chelsea said hugging Terra who smiled and hugged back.

"Same goes for me, I may be a Schnee but I don't have a problem with faunas and sort of have an understanding as to why the White Fang turned to what they are now because most humans mistreated them and denied them equality." Atorious said. "So I have no problem with you."

"Thank you both I really wanted to hear that." Terra said with a smile and misty eyes.

"Alright now that we got that out of the way, how about we get to bed it's all most 10." Nero said grabbing his pajama pants and went to change. He came out as Terra was about to go in he gave her a goodnight kiss before lying down and going to sleep. Preparing himself for the rest of the year.

 **Hey guys I hope you like the new chapter. I am going to be posting chapters when I can. So until next time -Ark Out**


	6. Chapter 6: No-one likes a Bully

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter so please enjoy. I don't own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 6: No-one Likes a Bully**

A month has passed since the first day of school. Nero and his team were known as some of the best first years in Beacon Academy only rivaled by RWBY and JNPR. The snake faunas was currently sitting in the bleachers of combat class watching a match between Jaune and a guy named Cardin Winchester who turned out to be a grade A douchebag. Jaune was hit once more before the buzzer sounded off ending the match. Cardin smirked at Jaune as Goodwitch was telling him about how he needs to watch his aura meter during fights and needs to think of a defensive strategy.

The bell rung signaling class ended and it was time for lunch. Nero walked with Terra hand in hand to the cafeteria. After getting there food they sat down next to teams RWBY and JNPR. NACT met JNPR when Ruby decided to have a team get together at the One Armed Bandit while Nero and Terra were working. She was hired the second time she came with Nero. He had already known Jaune and fought against Nora, but when he met Pyrrha he was surprised to find out not all celebrities flaunt their fame around looking down on other people. The one member of JNPR that Nero instantly respected was Lie Ren. The only time he had ever seen someone deal with so much hyperactivity and keep a straight face not being bothered by it at all.

While they were eating Nora was telling us about this dream she had and Ren corrected what she was saying, he noticed Jaune playing with his food and not eating. Pyrrha and Ruby also noticed.

"Jaune are you okay?" His partner asked getting his attention. He just turned to her saying he was fine which Nero could already tell was a lie.

"You kinda seem not okay." Ruby said. He said that he was fine again and looked past Nero at something. Turning around Nero saw what Jaune was looking at seeing team CRDL picking on a rabbit faunas he didn't hear what else they were saying, except for Nora saying break his legs before Jaune left.

Nero's eyes narrowed when he saw Cardin grab the girl's ear as she was leaving. Nero then stood up and walked over and grabbed Winchester's wrist in a crushing grip causing him to let go. Turning to the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked to which she nodded. "Well that's good go ahead and go he won't follow you." When she left he turned back to Cardin just in time to get punched in the face. The lunchroom was silent when this happened. Putting more pressure on his wrist making him take a knee in pain.

"You want to throw punches, eh?" Nero said with a sinister grin lifting his fist he scaled over his knuckles. He struck Cardin in the jaw hard enough to hear a loud pop of it dislocated. "Oh that looks back here let me help." he said bring his knee up into his chin. Another pop sound out as his jaw was put back into place followed by pain screaming. Before he could do anything else Goodwitch came in and pulled Nero away from Cardin.

"HEADMASTER'S OFFICE NOW!" she yelled as she led both of them to Ozpin's. On the way out he told his friends he will catch up with them before following the professor. The whole way there she was ranting about how this kind of behavior will not be tolerated. When they reached their destination Goodwitch had them sit in front of Ozpin as he turned around.

"Quite the show you two put on in the lunchroom." Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee. "What would the people who trained you saw this."

"To be completely honest Argo and Qrow would probably agree with why I did it." Nero said with honesty in his voice. "You and Miss Goodwitch should know how they are." Ozpin was chuckling while Glynda facepalmed.

"Good point Mister Krell." The headmaster said. "They probably would." Turning to Cardin "And what about you Mister Winchester how do you think your trainers would feel about you picking on a student who did nothing to you." Cardin just laughed.

"They would have joined in." He said with a cruel smirk. "I mean come on it's just a faunas what could any do to me?" His smirk dropped when Nero started laughing and Ozpin chuckled while Glynda put a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. "What is so funny?" Ozpin looked at him.

"Apparently dislocate and relocate your jaw with two hits." The headmaster said and chuckled when Cardin's eyes widened looking at Nero who was still laughing. "Mister Krell here is a snake faunas to be more specific he is a King Cobra if I am correct?" he asked looking to Nero who gave him a nod. "Now what I think is you two have a match the loser gets a weeks detention while the winner is off the hook, do you both accept?" He asked looking at the two of them.

They both looked at eachother and nodded. Ozpin had Glynda set up the match for after school since Nero doesn't work tonight. And sent them both to class. While walking towards the class Cardin glared at the back of Nero's head. When they got to class Nero sat with Terra and Jaune, while Cardin sat with his team telling them about the fight.

After all the classes were finished everybody heard about the match that was set up between Nero and Cardin. The bleachers were full of first years including their teams. While Good witch was in the arena telling both of them the match rules.

"Cardin is gonna win this for sure." Russell said and his teammates nodded in agreement. "This time that faunas won't get the drop on him."

"Wouldn't be to sure of that Nero is a talented fighter trained by two of the best huntsmen that graduated Beacon." Ruby said while Yang agreed with her. "Plus he is one person besides our uncle that Yang can't beat, mostly because of his semblance." The rest of Nero's team nodded remembering initiation when Nero stopped the stinger of the death staler with his scaled hand.

"Are the combatants ready?" Goodwitch announced as Nero drew his sword getting into a fighting stance while Cardin put his mace on his shoulder. Both nodded to the professor. "BEGIN!"

As she said that Nero sped towards Cardin who swung his mace at him. Nero then scaled over his left arm and caught the mace before yanking Cardin towards him. He stuck his foot out tripping he mace wielder to land face first on the ground. When Winchester rolled onto his back to get up his eyes widened when he saw a scaled foot stomp on his chest with enough force to deplete his remaining aura to zero and bruise a rib. The buzzer sounded and the people rooting for Nero cheered.

When everyone started quieting down Nero heard Yang say something about Calling Cardin Winchest'hurt' causing everyone in the arena to groan at the bad pun.

When they all got back to the dorms Nero decided to study a little bit with Terra before going to bed. While he was laying down he thought he heard Jaune, but thought it was just his imagination and went to sleep.

Over the next week he noticed Jaune hanging out with Cardin and not his team or friends. He could tell by the look on Jaune's face that he was being blackmailed with something big. He just didn't know what could they have to blackmail him. He was talking to Atorious about the field trip to forever falls the next day. Nero decided to take a walk before bed. As he was walking down the hall he overheard a call between Cardin and Jaune about catching a box of Rapier Wasps. He followed Jaune to where he could get the wasps and decided to corner him.

"Jaune." Nero said making the blonde jump and turn towards him. "Why are you hanging out with Cardin last I checked you didn't see eye to eye with him?"

"I don't know what your talking about were buds." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I know you're lying, so what is he doing to blackmail you embarrassing pictures or something." The snake faunas asked. Jaune just sighed looking around.

"Can you keep a secret?" the blonde asked and Nero nodded. "Huh, I forged my transcripts to get into Beacon." he said looking to the ground, "Cardin threatened to tell Goodwitch if I don't do what he says, so please don't get involved Nero?"

"Alright I won't get involved unless I absolutely have too." Nero said. "But come get me or one of or friends if you need help, alright?" he asked getting a nod and smile from Jaune. "Goodnight Jaune." was what he said before going to bed.

During the ride to Forever Falls Nero was glancing at Jaune the whole time. When they landed Goodwitch told them to collect one jar full of sap per person. When everyone, but CRDL and Jaune went the same way. A little bit after they started collecting Nero thought he heard glass breaking and about a minute and a half later a roar. He turned around to see Russell, Dove and Sky running toward them yelling Ursa. Yang grabbed Russell asked him what he was talking about.

"It's a big Ursa and it's got Cardin." He yelled frantically. _'Cowards running away while your leader is in trouble.'_ Nero thought. He heard Pyrrha gasp.

"Jaune!" she said. Ruby pulled out he scythe telling Blake and Yang to go get Goodwitch. Nero and Pyrrha sent the rest of their teams with them, before they ran to the edge of a clearing where Jaune was taking on an Ursa Major by himself. Cardin was holding his stomach. Nero stepped on something looking down he saw Winchester's mace. Turning back to the fight he saw Jaune and the Ursa swinging at each other. Seeing Pyrrha lift her hand a black energy field covered Jaune's shield lifting it to block the claws and decapitate the Ursa. Weiss questioned what Pyrrha just did.

"Well you have your glyphs, Ruby has her speed and Nero has his scales." she said. "My semblance is Polarity."

"Wow, you can control poles." Ruby said as Weiss scoffed.

"No you dunce she can control magnets." Ice Queen announced. Nero turned to Weiss.

"Technically she is not wrong the North and South poles of the planet have a magnetic pull how else do you think compass knows which way is North. He said causing all three to look at him. "What it's true."

"Okay then, besides that we should tell someone." Weiss announced.

"Or we can keep this our little secret?" Pyrrha said smiling.

Later that night Nero went to talk to Jaune and Ren told him the blonde was on the roof. When he got up there he heard Jaune talking to Pyrrha about how he has no training. Stepping out he nodded to both of them.

"So, I take it she knows?" Nero asked as the blonde nodded. "Okay, I take you want her to help train you considering you brought up you not having any training?" They both nodded. "Care if I help I can teach Jaune how to counter fast opponents and teach him a little hand to hand fighting."

"Wait, hand to hand fighting I thought you were just a blademan?" Jaune said.

"I will have you know Yang has never beaten my Krav Maga fighting style." Nero said proudly. "It's a mix of boxing and martial arts, so I'll teach him boxing." He offered.

"I can agree to that you never know when you get into trouble without your weapon." Pyrrha said.

With that arrangement set Nero said good night and went to his team's dorm to get a shower and go to bed.

 **Well that was the new chapter hope you guys like it thanks and if you don't please be nice about it, thank you. -Ark Out.**


	7. Chapter 7:New Weapons and Friend in Need

**Chapter 7: New Weapons and a Friend in Need**

 **Hey, guys I'm back so let's get into this. I don't own RWBY.**

It had been a couple days since the whole Cardin incident also since both Nero and Pyrrha started training Jaune in hand to hand or sword and shield. Nero was currently walking down a street in Vale with team RWBY. His team all had plans for the day and Ruby asked if he wanted to come along since he had nothing to do, so he accepted leading to him listening to Weiss talk about how great the Vytal Festival was going to be.

"Wow, you know you make good things sound boring Weiss." Yang said causing Weiss to shush her, while Nero was laughing at the ice themed girl. " See he agrees with me." The brawler announced causing Ruby to laugh with them and Blake smirk behind her book. Weiss just scowled more.

"Hey calm down Ice Wraith." Nero said calling her the nickname he gave her. "It's just a joke I am sure that we all want to here how exciting the event we will all be attending in is gonna be." He said trying t keep a straight face, but failing badly.

"Oh, be quiet you." Weiss said before turning the corner and stopped seeing a shop that had been broken into with police around the front. "What happened over there?"

"No clue wait here." Nero said walking to the edge of the police line getting the attention of the officers. "What happened here?"

"Place was robbed last night, but the thieves left the lien in the register and took all the dust," The bearded officer said. Seeing the confusion on the teen's face. "You're wondering why they would take the dust and nothing else aren't ya?" Nero nodded causing the officer to shrug. "No clue we are as stumped as you are."

"Okay thanks officer." He said walking back to team RWBY and told them what they told him. "It doesn't make any sense." Weiss spoke up.

"I bet it was the White Fang they are probably the reason for all the robberies." She said getting angry scowls from Blake and Nero instantly. "Those animals would do something like that." The instant she said that both of them were in front of the white haired girl.

"Don't talk about them like that." Blake hissed at the girl. "Don't instantly blame them without any proof." Nero nodded next to her.

"Yeah, for all we know it was Torchwick cause he sure has been active lately." Nero explained. "Or did the fact that they are faunas make you oversee him being the most possible suspect?" he said voice raised a little, gritting his teeth showing his fangs had grown a little in his annoyance.

"Okay let's all calm down a little, before we make a scene." Ruby said stepping between the three. "Lets just enjoy our walk, please?" she asked giving her pouty face knowing Nero would break under her gaze. He turned away stepping back a little Blake and Weiss doing the same except they glared at each other.

"Okay now that that is over let's get moving." Yang announced ashe started walking with Weiss in front, Ruby in the middle and Nero and Blake walking behind everyone. "Okay now can someone please tell me why we are at the docks?" Yang asked Ruby agreeing because it smelled like fish.

"Because students from the other kingdoms will be arriving by boat, so as a representative of Beacon I decided to greet them on their arrival." Weiss said with a proud stance.

"So you brought us here to spy on our competition?" The blonde Brawler asked causing the heiress to stumble with her words. She settled on don't be ridiculous.

"Hey stop that no good stowaway!" A voice yelled from one of the ships. Looking over they a monkey faunas jump off the boat and climbed up a light post deciding to hang from it by his tail.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway." Said the tailed boy. He dodged something being thrown at him and the police telling him to get down which he threw a banana peel at the officer and then proceed to run as fast as he could from the cops passing by them winking at Blake on the way by making her blush as he left police on his tail. Almost literally before they disappeared around the corner.

"Well there goes your competition Weiss." Yang announced before Weiss mentioned something about observing him and took off everyone following.

As they rounded the corner Ruby ran into someone sending both of them to the ground. Ruby jumped up when she realised she was still laying on the person.

"Salutations." the girl on the ground said still on the ground.

"Hello, um here let me help you up?" Nero said holding a hand out for her to grab. She took his hand, weirdly he could feel metal and slight vibrations from her hand. _'Weird'_ he thought. "Are you okay?"

"Yes ,thank you." She said "I am Penny by the way."

"Nero" He said shaking her hand. Turning around he saw RWBY had taken a step back. "This is team RWBY or Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang." Penny smiled and waved to them.

"Nice to meet you, but we were looking for a blonde ruffian with a tail who ran this way." Weiss said causing another argument with Blake. To which Nero just said goodbye to Ruby, Yang and Penny saying he wasn't gonna listen to another argument.

Nero was walking down the street when he passed by a weapon shop called **Necromonger's Emporium**. He started think and realised he needed to get some things to do maintenance on his blades, so he went inside. He went and grabbed all the stuff he needed and went to the counter to pay. He set his stuff on the counter waiting for the owner, while standing there he noticed a set of weird looking knives. The blades round an inch from the top of the hilt and looked like it was meant to cover your fingers going past them about an inch and a half.

He went to grab one, but the owner show up drawing Nero's attention to him. He had black that went down the back of his neck, the sides of his head shaved. He also wore bulky black armor with gold designs here and there. The owner looked between Nero and the knives. He smiled at Nero and gestured to the blades.

"Interested in these blades?" he said. Nero nodded and the man looked at him for a little bit. "Do you happen to know any kind of hand to hand fighting style?" he asked.

"Um, yes I Krav Maga why?" The snake teen asked. The owner looked at him for a bit like he was having a flashback. He reached over and grabbed the knives from the stand holding them out for Nero to grab. "Show me your stance holding these please?" Nero got into his boxing stance of Krav Maga. The owner looked him over and nodded his head. Nero went to hand him back the knives only for the man to hand him two sheathes that fit the knives. The teen looked at him confused.

"Take' em, on the house you remind me of the man who used to use these blades, his name was Richard B. Riddick." The shopkeeper said. "You remind me so much of him with those knives on you, besides they would be better with you than sit in here unused." Nero hooked the sheathes to his lower back crossing the sheathed blades.

"Thank you sir, I will put them to good use." The faunas told the man. "Oh, here is the lien for everything else." he said paying for them. "What kind of blades are these anyway?"

"They are Ulaks, the set was named Butcher's Bay." The man said. "And please call me Vaako everyone else does and come back again anytime." Nero nodded walking towards the door waving.

"Thanks I will and you can call me Nero." The teen said as he left the store and walked to the airships. When Nero got to the docks he had a thought about something. He didn't need to walk at all when in a group of four. He walked to his bike and got on. He checked his watch seeing it was 4:30. He sent a message to his partner a message saying that he would be out a bit longer because he had something he needed to do. He pulled out of the motor pool and took off towards Patch. He decided to go as fast as the bike can go to make the trip shorter.

He made it into Patch by 5:10 and rode up to his house parking his bike in the garage. He got off his bike and walked inside. He silently went to the kitchen where he heard a couple voices. He entered the kitchen to see his mom and sisters talking to his dad. His dad saw him, but Nero shushed him as he snuck up to the three girls.

"Wow, I come home to say hi and don't get a hug?" Nero said making his mom and sisters jump. They all hugged him at once almost causing him to fall over. He chuckled. "Now I feel at home."

"Nero, what are you doing here you should be at Beacon?" His dad said.

"Classes ended at 1:30 today, so I came to visit after walking around Vale with Ruby and Yang's team since mine had plans." Nero explained. "Plus since I started Beacon I got to meet lots of people and grow close to my new friends, even saw Jaune there."

"Well that's good are your studies good?" His mom asked to which he nodded. "Wonderful, now I'm gonna guess you came to get your car. But decided to check in on us."

"You always know don't you mom?" He said. "Yeah, I stopped by to get my car so me and my team don't need to walk long distances while in Vale." His scroll started ringing. He pulled it out to see the contact photo of him and Terra leaning on eachother. He forgot how nosy his sisters were as they started to laugh chanting Nero has a girlfriend before his mother shushed them. He answered the call to see Terra's face.

"Hey, Terra whaddya need?" He asked.

"Where are you, we are in Vale looking for you cause you didn't return with team RWBY?" She said with a worried face.

"I sent Atorious a message saying I was gonna be out a bit longer," He responded.

"That's why we didn't know he lost his scroll earlier and couldn't find it." She said. Her eyes looked behind him. "Who is that?" Nero turned to see Sederru looking over his shoulder.

"This is my sister Sederru I am at my house right now to get something." Nero said showing her his family who waved at her. He heard voices with Terra.

"Is that Nero?" Chelsea said stepping up beside Terra who nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's visiting his house right now." The wolf girl said. The brown haired girl's eyes widened.

"Wait you live in Patch don't you that's miles away." She said.

"Yeah, I will be back soon don't worry." He told them. "I'll call when I'm back in Vale."

"Okay, seeya Snakey." Terra said with a smirk making Nero blush as his family heard the nickname. He then smiled back.

"Seeya Wolfie." He replied, before ending the call. Turning to look at his sister's. "Not a word from you two."

He hung around his house for an hour before he had to leave. He went to his room to swap out the sets of keys. He said his goodbyes and went to the garage to retrieve his car. Walking in he went over to the car covered in a tarp. He removed the tarp revealing a black 2007 Dodge Charger srt8. Hopping into the driver's seat he started off towards Vale almost as fast as his bike.

He got back into the city around 6:55. He called Terra. When he saw he pick up he asked her where they were. She said they went to the One-Armed Bandit to get something to eat he said he would meet them there. When he arrived they were walking out of the Bar n' Grill. Rolling down the window he called out for them to get in. Terra sat up front, while Chelsea and Atorious sat in backseat. They started of toward the airship docks to head back to Beacon.

Later that night Nero decided to take a walk around Beacon enjoying the night air. However he heard a person over by the statue. Turning he saw Blake take off her bow revealing cat ears. Stepping out he let himself be known to her.

"You okay there Blake." He said causing her to jump and turn towards him.

"Nero." She said with a gasp. "Look I said something to my team that I shouldn't have, so I'm heading into Vale for a while." She told him as she started to back away before someone spoke up.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Said the blonde faunas from earlier. "I'm Sun Wukong nice to meet you." he said with a smile.

"I'm Nero." The snake teen said. "And this is Blake." He said noticing Blake started to leave. "Hey, can I ask a favor of you?" Sun nodded. "Follow her and make sure she stays safe, but contact me and tell me where you are if you get into trouble or are going to do something big, alright." Nero asked giving Sun his scroll number before sending Sun to catch up with Blake before heading back to his room.

A couple days passed since he saw Blake, while Sun kept updating him on what they were doing. Team RWY went out to try and find her. Nero was walking out of the One-Armed Bandit as his shift had ended, when he got a message from Sun telling him they were investigating the docks for White Fang activity. Seeing this he called Team RWY and the rest of his team telling them what he knew. As he took of towards the docks in his car. When he got there he called in his locker grabbing his blades as his guns were in his car at all times.

He went through the containers to find Blake hold a Blade to Torchwick's throat surrounded by White Fang members. He felt the wind pick up seeing as Bullheads were landing letting off more Fang members. He heard an explosion and a yelp of pain as he saw the cat faunas fly backwards. Blake managed to avoid more shots from Roman as Sun hit him with a banana peel and a kick to the face. Seeing White Fang swarming Sun, so Nero attacked Roman from behind only to meet his cane.

"Nice try there buddy, but a thief always has his guard up." He said with a cocky smirk swinging his cane at Nero knocking his Wazashi flying into the Harbor. Swinging the cane once more broke the sword Nero was holding in defence. After the sword broke the snake faunas managed to escape when Blake attacked him. The teen to stunned that his first weapon, the one that saved him throughout his years of fighting grim broke with one swing of Roman's cane. Refocusing himself he sheathed the remains of his sword, extra pieces he wrapped in a bandana and threw his knife sheath into the water giving his knife a burial at sea. He then grew determined and drew Butcher's Bay from the sheathes above his tailbone.

He rushed Roman when he was aiming at Ruby after she took his attention off Sun. He did a scaled jumping spin kick to the side of the thief's head causing him to hit the ground. The thief had a second to breathe before Nero started furious slashing, punching and kicking the thief for about twenty minutes, until he was tackled to the side by Ruby as part of a Bullhead hit where he was standing. Torchwick jumped into a bullhead and flew off as the police showed up.

About an hour later Weiss, Yang and the rest of his team showed up after they were questioned by the police. They walked over and Yang hugged Ruby while Terra hugged Nero. Blake watched as Weiss walked up and had a talk about the former being an ex-white fang member which Nero already knew as Sun told him her story.

Ruby being herself looked over at Nero and asked "Hey, Nero how did you know Blake was here anyway?" As soon as she said that everyone but Sun looked at the snake teen who's eyes widened.

"Actually how did you know I was here the only person who knew was…" She turned towards the monkey faunas who stood next to the snake. "You had Sun keep tabs on me didn't you?"

"Yes, I had him keep tabs on you in case you guys did something dangerous like this." He said pointing to the dock yard. "You are my friend Blake I don't like to see my friends hurt or sad." he said with a sincere voice. "I also didn't tell your team because I knew you needed your time, that's why I sent Sun with you." He saw Blake smile and thank him as Nero walked over to the sea with a sad look on his face. Ruby and Yang both notice and walk over to him.

"What's wrong Nero why are you so sad?" Yang said looking at Nero with concern. A drawing sound was made and Ruby gasped scaring her sister. "What's up Ruby?"

"Nero, where is Sonata?" She asked making Yang realise he didn't have his knife on him. "And what happened to Moonlight?" He looked at Ruby with a tears in his eyes.

"They protected me one last time." He said causing Ruby and Yang to put a hand on each shoulder. "Thank you guys." He said looking into the sea with a sad smile.

Yang walked over to the others who looked at Nero confused. "He lost his knife and broke his sword they held sentimental value to him since they were his first weapons." The nodded in understanding. Ruby thought about the fight and turned to Nero.

"Hey Nero what were those things you were attacking Torchwick with?" she asked drawing everyone's attention to them. Nero stood up and unsheathed the blades for everyone to see. "Wow, what kind of blades are these?"

"These are a set Ulaks called Butcher's Bay." he said. "The guy who gave this to me his name was Vaaka I think said the man who used to use these called them that and I think the guy's name was Richard B. Riddick if I'm correct." He heard 4 people gasp who were blake, Weiss, Atorious and Chelsea who looked at the weapons in fear. "What, is there something bad about him?" Atorious spoke up.

"Richard B. Riddick was known as the Furyan Butcher know for creative ways to take criminals away from the world of crime for good." Atorious explained. " Vaaka was his best friend until he died, they were legends and you have his weapons that are basically indestructible. Nero looked at the weapons in shock, before laughing confusing everyone.

"This is quite the interesting year." He said causing everyone to laugh and head back to Beacon Team NACT in Nero's car with Ruby between Chelsea and Atorious, Yang and Weiss on Bumblebee while Blake and Sun ran across the rooves. _Quite the eventful year indeed"_ Nero thought to himself as he drove to the airships back to Beacon to continue their training to become Protectors of Reminant.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading if you like it thanks again if you don't please be nice about it. Seeya guys later.** _ **-ARK OUT**_


	8. Chapter 8:Upgrade and Secret Mission

**Hey guys im back just got a new laptop. I don't own RWBY just my team and their weapons.**

 **Chapter 8: Rearming and Upgrading**

A few days had passed since the Roman fight at the docks. Nero had reforged his sword with a couple of enhancements. Wind dust lining the edge for quicker swings with earth dust infused with the entire blade to increase the durability and striking power. He renamed it Quickfang.

He had just finished his paper on similarities of a wolf and it's grim counterpart. He was currently on his way to the cafeteria as he sent his team ahead so the could eat while he finished, but now he was thinking of ways to keep himself safe in battle while saving aura, when he almost ran into a big man with a white jacket and green hair.

"Oh sorry wasn't paying attention." Nero told him. The big man just waved it off.

"It's fine we were just wandering around looking for our team leader and his partner." he said pointing to the red haired guy next to him. "His name is Scarlet, I am Sage we are looking for Sun Wukong."

"Oh you must be part of Sun's team yeah I know him I met him a couple days ago he is probably taking his partner to meet my friends come on i'm on my way to meet them follow me." The snake teen told them motioning for them to follow. "I'm Nero by the way welcome to Beacon."

As they were walking towards the cafeteria Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were going in the same direction. Professor Goodwitch looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel, while Ozpin followed her calmly sipping his coffee. We reached the door at the same time.

"Ahh, Mr. Krell how are you doing?" Ozpin asked before looking behind Nero. "I see you got acquainted with Mr. David and Mr. Ayana."

"Yeah I bumped into them on the way here to get lunch." the snake teen said catching Ozpin smirk behind his cup. "What happened?"

He nodded to the door as Goodwitch burst them open and we walked in standing next to the rest of his team, Sun and a blue haired guy with orange goggles.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Nero asked facepalming as JNPR fell off the wall with a rainbow rose pattern. He noticed Ruby, Blake and Weiss. He wondered where Yang went when he noticed a human sized hole in the ceiling. "You know what nevermind I don't want to know." he stated as he left with his team in tow.

Later that day Chelsea and Atorious went to see Dr. Oobleck to see if they can get some extra credit. Nero was at his desk in the dorm room designing armor for himself as he feels he is relying on his semblance to much to defend himself and he doesn't want to break his sword again. Terra sitting next to him doing the assignment from Port the same one he finished earlier so she asked if he could help her while he designed, he agreed. So far he had a chest piece made of steel with white dust lining every edge of the armor. He also had black steel gauntlets lined with electric dust and black steel greaves lined with fire dust.

He finished making the designs for the armor when Yang burst through the door saying she wanted to talk to us in her team's dorm. Folding up the designs stuffing them in his pocket before leaving leaving with Terra and Yang. When they arrived the rest of team RWBY, Sun and the blue haired guy from earlier I think his name is Neptune were sitting around the dorm. Yang closed the door behind us and locked it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nero asked as they all looked sheepish. "Why do I have a feeling it's dangerous?" Sun step forward.

"We are planning on getting clues about the White Fangs involvement with Torchwick?" The monkey teen said looking at Nero and Terra. "We decided to get you because you, Yang and Ruby know your way around the city as the rest of us don't. We asked for Terra because of her strength and skill if anything went wrong." he explained.

Turning to Terra to see what she thought about this. She was deep in thought for a couple minutes before turning to Nero nodding her head in confirmation before turning to the rest of them.

"We're in." She said as the others sighed in they explained the plan to them. Nero would be going with Blake and Sun while Terra went with Weiss and Ruby. Nero went and changed into a white t-shirt and black jeans with black boots. Strapping his sword across his back and his Ulaks on each thigh. He met up with Blake and Sun on the airship to Vale.

When they docked Nero had them stop by his car to grab his revolvers and ammo since Blake told him they need to be ready and that his car will draw suspicion. Holstering his guns crossed over his tail bone. They stopped by the Necromonger Emporium so Nero could request the armor to be made. Vaako said it would take 14 hours to make it. He said it could be delivered in the morning so he paid for it upfront so we wouldn't forget to.

The sun had set when they got to the warehouse they were greeted at the door except for Nero until he showed his fangs. They were lead into a giant room full of Faunas. When everyone was situated a fang member came out telling us that he thanks us for showing up tonight and that he would like to introduce us to an ally of theirs.

The crowd went silent when Roman Torchwick stepped out before then roars of hate and anger exploded from the crowd. He started talking to the crowd calming them down saying that he agrees that humans are terrible with himself as an example. Then he started going on about how he plans on helping the fang exterminate the humans of Vale and how he has the equipment to do so. The banner was pulled down behind him revealing a giant mech suit. He stated that his employer helped him snag a few some of these Atlas Paladins when they were made. The crowd cheered, then a fang member told anyone wearing a rookie mask to step up to the stage. The three of them hesitated and that didn't go unnoticed by Roman as he started to get angry pointing to us for the White Fang members to grab us.

"What do we do? Sun asked as Blake shot at the powerbox.

"We run!" Nero said as the three of them jumped through a window getting about 20 feet from the warehouse before the mech crashed through the wall behind them. Jumping to the roof trying to get away Blake called the others.

"Everyone we need back-." Blake yelled before being cut off by Sun yelling help.

"CHERTOVSKII POMOGITE NAM!" Nero yelled in russian as they ran. Sun gave them a quick explanation of what was happening before we jumped onto the highway jumping from car to car. We hear Torchwick in the mech behind us tossing cars behind him at Yang and Neptune before Neptune started firing at the mech. Neptune then turned his electric gun into some sort of glaive/ trident type weapon before stabbing at Roman.

"Neptune hang on." Sun yelled as he pounded his fists together making transparent yellow clones of himself sending them to help his partner before grabbing his staff jumping to attack the mech only to be hit with neptune as they both fly off the highway.

"Blake I'm in position." Weiss says over the scroll. As she jumps down and freezes the highway sending Roman off.

We all jump down seeing Ruby and Terra weapons out and ready to go. The mech starts towards us.

"FREEZERBURN!" Ruby yells as we all jump back so Weiss could freeze a circle in the ground as Yang slams a flaming fist into the ground causing a smoke screen. The mech couldn't find us. We each take swings at the mechs feet staggering it. Then Torchwick starts firing at us hitting Yang and Blake when Ruby slashed at the cabin of the mech.

"CHECKMATE!" Yells the reaper as Blake and Weiss hack at it's legs before Weiss stabs it's leg joint before she uses her glyphs to get her and Blake to safety. Roman shoots Weiss out of the air. As Ice Queen was sent back she cast a boost glyph on the cat faunas. Torchwick then fires at Blake with missles who in return sent out waves of aura cutting them apart.

"LADYBUG!" Ruby yells as she and Blake go for the legs of the mech again. Roman fires at Ruby only for her and Blake to jump in the air before cutting off one of the arms of the mech. Yang then jumps on the mech's back laying into it with punch after punch. Torchwick then sent the mech backwards slamming Yang through a couple support beams for the highway before punching her threw another.

"YANG" Blake yell to her partner. A hand was placed on her shoulder by Nero who was smiling.

"He messed up real bad." The snake teen said chuckling.

"Yang's semblance allows her to absorb damage and turn it into strength." Ruby explained as her sister stood up hair on fire and catch the mech's fist only to destroy it with her own.

"BUMBLEBEE!" She continued as Blake threw her weapon's ribbon to Yang who went in circles to punch the mech, but it dodged. "It's to fast."

"Terra you ready?" Nero yelled to his girlfriend who nodded in return.

"RICHTER SCALE!" he yelled as he ran behind the mech sheathing his sword and drawing his guns as Terra shot her flamethrower in her right tonfa at him while freezing the ground with her ice beam in her other tonfa. Firing his revolvers into the mechs legs destroying the armor from the anti-aura explosive rounds. Jumping he heard Ruby yell out again.

"ICE FLOWER!" she said as Weiss summoned a glyph for her to shoot through freezing the legs in place as Yang came around again destroying the mech sending Roman flying. He stood up complaining that his coat got dirty. Yang fired a shell at him only for a girl with an umbrella to deflect it before bowing to which Yang punched at her and they both shattered disappearing into a bullhead.

"Well I guess she made our plans fall apart?" Weiss said causing us all to groan. Nero just walked away with Terra.

An hour later they returned to their dorm rooms. Nero and Terra walked into NACT's dorm to find Chelsea and Atorious watching the news about a fight under the highway. They both turned towards us with knowing eyes.

"Later right now now we need sleep." Nero stated and Terra nods in agreement as the other two agreed before going to bed. In the morning Nero was woke up to knocking on the door. He got up in his pajama pants and socks walked to the door and opened it to see Dr. Oobleck holding a decent sized box.

"A package for you it's from someone named Vaako." he said in his usual speed tone.

"Oh, it's here already sweet." Nero said with a tired smirk. "Thank you Dr. Oobleck and please call me Nero, Mr Krell makes me feel old."

"No problem Nero what is in it anyway?" he quickly said. "It had a little weight to it."

"A new set of armor i don't want to rely on my aura and semblance the entire time." Nero told him. Taking out one of the gauntlets show the Doctor. "Each piece has dust lining the edges."

"Very well Nero I shall take my leave so you can rest some more, Goodbye." He told The snake teen.

"Goodbye to you to Dr. Oobleck." he nodded to the teacher closing the door. He put the box on his desk before going back to sleep waiting for the morning.

 **A/N: Alright guys that is it for this chapter thanks for reading hope you liked it, if you didn't please don't be rude about it.**

 **Hey if you wonder what the armor looked like here is the description of them.**

 **Each piece is from ES5: Skyrim**

 **Chestplate: (Black)Steel Plate Armor**

 **Gauntlets: (Black) Ebony Gauntlets**

 **Boots:(Black) Elven Boots**

 _ **-ARK OUT**_


End file.
